The present invention relates to educational and demonstration apparatus and more particularly to an instrument for demonstrating the principles of power control. The invention is particularly characterized in the provision of an economical compact apparatus for effectively demonstrating the interrelated effects of turbine driving conditions and loading conditions and further by flexibility enabling use of common apparatus with different motive fluids.
Fundamentals of turbine operation and turbo-electric power generation are widely taught in high school, college and vocational training curricula.
It is an important object of the invention to provide turbine demonstration apparatus useful in displaying the interrelationship of turbine operating and loading conditions.
It is a further object of the invention to demonstrate the principles of turboelectric power generation consistent with the preceding object.
It is a further object of the invention to accommodate a variety of operating fluids for turbine demonstration consistent with one or both of the preceding objects.
It is a further object of the invention to provide compact, economical demonstration apparatus consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.
It is a further object of the invention to provide highly visual and easily understood demonstration apparatus consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.